Admit It
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM. Based in iGo to Japan, minus the whole Kyoko and yuki thing... Just a little drabble from spencer about a strange occurance his first night in japan. Things he'll admit, and other things he won't. T just incase i swore somewhere in there.


**SPAM. Spencer admits somethings, but won't admit other things, while dealing with an encounter he didn't see coming in the dark room of a tokyo hotel.**

**This is my first ever story on **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own iCarly, it's characters or anything like that. that all belongs to someone else.**

* * *

"No!" I heard Carly and Sam screech.

"Wouldn't you rather stay share a room with your sweet son, Freddie?" Carly continued.

"Freddie needs you." Sam added, both of them sounding so manipulative. I made a note to beware of  
their crafty-woman-like ways.

So, Freddie and his mom stayed in one room while I stayed with  
Carly... and Sam... Like any other night of my life. I mean seriously!  
I swear Sam is just ways there; sleeping on the couch or the floor,  
eating my left over ham (Which i had been saving for lunch!), or  
hogging the couch, and the TV. Which I guess wasn't horrible because I  
liked the shows she watched (except that one about man eater penguins,  
that show gave me nightmares). But it's Sam. And she's, oh i don't  
know, Sam-eriffic. And I'll admit i like spending time with her.

Everyone was exhausted from the long day we'd had, and i knew Carly  
and Sam would need their energy to make an impression at the iWeb  
Awards tomorrow. Not that i was doubting Carly's funtastic skills...  
Or Sam's. Definitely not Sam, that girl could make me laugh. Even when  
wasn't trying to. Like whenever she hits Freddie for insulting her.  
Yeah it's slightly intimidating, but then I look at Sam's angry/  
serious face and I'm amused how something so pretty can turn so  
vicious. I've been on the brink of telling her how entertaining her  
pretty-to-vicious-ness is but then I stop myself because I don't wanna  
admit that Sam is pretty. Okay, well I do wanna admit it, but I won't.

Once I'd made sure Carly and Sam were in bed I skipped any nightly  
ritually i usually did, like brushing my teeth, and flopped into my  
own bed instantly falling asleep.

Carly's snoring woke me up in the middle of the night, which is  
strange because it never wakes me up, but i swear i heard her snore my  
name! It bothered me for about a minute until my sleepiness took over  
and i was about to re-shut my eyes when i saw Sam's blond silhouette  
sit up on the other side of Carly. I was going to say her name, ask  
what was the matter. But my mouth didn't feel like moving, and i  
didn't wanna admit i was awake.

She sat there for a bit and i just watched her kinda intrigued as to  
what she was doing, but more inspired by how cool she looked. Because  
in the dark she was an all black figure but for some reason that my  
mind couldn't process at the time her hair was very blond; it seemed  
to 'pop' right out like a 3-D movie. As soon as we got back to Seattle  
i planned on using this vision of her to inspire yet another piece of  
mine. Just like that sculpture of Sam's smile, made of broken CD's and  
DVD's (so it's all bright and shiny, i keep it on my dresser because  
it's all pretty and sparkly, even at night) i mean it doesn't exactly  
do her smile any justice. Or i have this heart made of bones from ham  
and other meats that Sam enjoys... What? No, it's not weird that Sam  
inspires me a lot. Everyone in my life has inspired a lot of my  
sculptures. Examples, you ask? Well... Uhm... My... Uh.. That giant  
'A' made of a's, Carly's awesome report card inspired me to do that...  
But then i had to take it apart. So I guess that doesn't really count.

Okay, I'll admit, Sam inspires me 'a bit' more than others.

Anyway, Sam is just sitting there with her inspiring silouhette. Then  
she slowly turns and stands up. I keep my mouth shut because she's  
probably just going to the bathroom. She lumbered to the front door,  
stopped, turned around, and wandered back to my bed. Her eyes were  
open, as far as i could tell in the dark of the hotel room, but to me  
it looked like she could be, sleep walking. This was new.

She was at the side of my bed now, i faced her and she stood there,  
looking back at me. I heard somewhere you're not supposed to wake up a  
sleep walker, but she looked awake to me.

"Sam?" i whispered, my voice low and a little hoarse. She smiled but  
didn't respond. I couldn't help but smile back at her, even though she  
was beginning to freak me out, a tiny bit.

There was a small sway in her stance, and i raised an eyebrow at her  
waiting for better response. Not that her smile wasn't great, it just  
wasn't a good response for our current situation. I like it when she  
just responds to me with a smile... But i shouldn't be admitting that.

And then she spoke...

"Ham-may..." she giggled softly grabbing my blanket and slipping under  
the covers next to me.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked frantically but quietly, checking  
over her to make sure Carly was still asleep.

"Shhhh, Mama like her ham." Sam mumbled as her eyes closed and she  
walked her fingers up my chest and around my neck. Maybe your  
wondering why I didn't stop this madness. Well remember, you're not  
supposed to wake a sleep walker, hellloooooo! I'll admit, I'm glad to  
have that as an alibi.

So, little, pretty Sam is lying next to me in bed, with her arms  
possessively around my neck. Which means she has pulled me very close,  
and I'm regretting not brushing my teeth, and praying my breath  
doesn't smell bad. But it shouldn't smell too bad because I'd had  
about a gazillion spearmint Nic-Nac breath mints on the plane. Not  
that she'd notice because she's asleep. But I wouldn't ever want to  
give her a bad impression of me. Though, I wouldn't admit that.

"Mama likes Ham." Sam giggled and pressed her face into the crook of  
my neck. And then all sorts of alarms, which I guess should have gone  
off the second she slipped into bed with me, began buzzing in my head.  
For instance; I really shouldn't be letting this happen; There is a  
really pretty UNDERAGE/16-year-old girl pressed against me, IN BED!;  
My LITTLE sister's best friend, who I've nearly raised, has her arms  
around me, IN BED! And is whispering about Ham in my ear, and I'm  
beginning to think I'm that ham!

The alarms keep buzzing in my head, but they kinda got pushed to the  
back of my cranium when Sam licked the side of my face.

I'm positive my eyes have never, i repeat, NEVER been as wide as they  
were when Sam LICKED me, from the bottom of my chin, over the corner  
of my lips, right to the top of my cheek bone. And all the alarms and  
crap that had been going off in my head were almost silenced by the  
thoughts that seemed to engulf the majority of my mind. Those thoughts  
include the following: 'Awwweeesome!' With a little dash of 'oh  
shit...' on the side.

I couldn't think straight, i guess the smart thing would have been to  
shake her awake and send her back to her bed, and pretend like 'that'  
never happend. But when do I ever to the smart thing. I just lay there  
looking at her stunned. She lay there, two gorgeous, glittery-blue  
eyes sleepily gazing back at me. We stayed like that for probably a  
minute but it felt more like an eternity. Then Sam giggled a, "Bye-bye  
my Ham-may." and slipped out from underneath my arm, that had somehow  
ended up on her waist, along with the covers we shared, and back into  
her bed with Carly where she curled up in the sheets.

I might have heard myself whimper out a, "Wait, Ham-may wants you to  
stay" but probably not, and if I did, I wouldn't admit it. I let my  
fingers hover over the line she'd created on my face... with her  
tongue. Afraid that if i touched it the "'Awwweeesome!' with a little  
dash of 'oh shit...' on the side" would vanish, leaving vacant space  
for the alarms that were echoing in the backgrounds of my mind to  
burst forward and give me some serious issues.

I'm not sure how I fell asleep or when but I know I lay there in bed,  
unable to think coherent thoughts of any sort.

When I woke up, that first thing I felt was that line on my face, like  
something was sending electric currents through my face in that exact  
line. Carly and Sam were awake and dressed, Carly threw me a shirt,  
and Sam flung a pair of jeans in my face.

"Spencer, get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast." Carly  
said pulling Sam out the door. I just stared at Sam in disbelief,  
wondering if that whole incident had been a dream. I was hoping it  
wasn't a dream because I'll admit that i think dreaming about a  
sixteen year-old licking my face isn't something most people would  
consider acceptable for someone my age.

I pulled on my jeans, found my favorite belt, given to me by Socko's  
friend Belle Buckle, and put my shirt on as I stood in front of the hotel  
mirror examining 'the line'. I half expected it to be an electric  
blue, and giving off strange sparks. But it was all me, and I still  
didn't dare touch it.

I sat down next to Carly and Sam at a table in the breakfast area. I  
hadn't said anything to either of them yet, i just kept glancing at  
Sam. At one point i openly stared because she stuck her tongue out and  
placed some type of neatly diced fruit on it. "That tongue had licked  
me!" I exclaimed in my head. Thank god for once it didn't come  
blurting out of my mouth. As soon as Sam got up for seconds I turned  
to Carly.

"Hey, so does Sam sleep walk or what?" I tried to sound as casual as  
possible.

"I... Don't... Think sooo..." Carly said, one eye brow cocked  
questioningly at me. We shared what most would call an awkward pause,  
but it was something normal for us, "I doubt it. Sam is a pretty heavy  
sleeper."

"Oh!... That's good" I said totally lost.

"Why ask?" Carly asked with a questioning pout.

"'Cause..."

"'Cause, what?" she mocked. I shoved the rest of my toast in my mouth  
refusing to continue the conversation. Carly rolled her eyes at me,  
"Alrighty then, Mr. Mouthful-of-Toast. I left my jacket in the room,  
I'll be right back." She got up and left, I made a face after her that  
resulted in the toast falling out of my mouth.

I looked down at my fallen toast and when I looked up I was greeted by  
the same sparkly blue eyes that were attached to the curly blonde hair  
that inspired me, that was attached to the tongue that licked me, that  
was attached to my little sister's sixteen year old best friend that I  
called Sam.

"Where'd Carls go, Spencer?" She finally asked, a wickedly sweet smile  
cut across her face, and I realized I'd been staring at her.

"To get her jacket in the room... Do you sleep walk?" I managed to say.

"Mmm, i don't think so. But this one time i fell asleep during class  
and Freddie said I'd gotten up and smacked the teacher with Freddies  
Tuna sandwich like ten times. But I'd say that's the only time I know  
of." She grinned mischeviously at me.

Last night was just Sam sleep walking, that was the only explination.  
I guess this was going to be my little secret :)... I don't know why  
I made a smiley face there... Don't question it.

"Hey," Sam said, Finishing the last bit of her sausage, "Got any more  
spearmint Nic-Nacs? My breath smells like breakfast meats."

"No, I left 'em in the room. How'd you know brought Nic-Nacs?" I  
looked at her curly golden locks and smirked. I couldn't wait to  
sculpt that hair.

"You're breath smelled like spearmint Nic-Nacs last night." She  
shrugged throwing away her plate and leaving to the room.

I nodded, to myself, my breath did smell like spearmint Nic-Nacs last  
night. Then i did a mental double takethat gave my brain whip-lash. If  
she said what i hink she said, it meant she knew what had happend that  
night! I tossed my plate in the trash and caught up with her in the  
lobby.

"So you remember last night?" I said awkwardly.

"What?" she so convincingly looked at me like I was insane.

"You know..." I started but she just looked at me with a furrowed brow  
and squinted eyes, "HAM-MAY!" I yelled at her waving my arms  
dramatically over our heads.

"Spencer, you are wild, man!" Sam laughed hartily entering the  
elevator. I just stood there and watched as the doors closed and she  
bit her bottom lip and winked at me just as the doors shut.

I was too confused to know how to react to anything. So I kind of just  
let my body do whatever it felt was right. I blushed when Sam winked  
at me. And smiled like a little boy who just got a brand new bike from  
Santa on Chistmas morning when i considered the fact that Sam might  
have done all 'that' on purpose. And finally I collapsed in a lobby  
chair unsure of what was actually happening in my world.

That was about a week ago, and since then I've traced my Sam-line  
every night before bed, let the alarms go off in my head, that way i  
know it was at least a little real. Because I don't think i want to  
forget whatever that night was just yet.

There's a possiblity I'll never want to forget it, but I'll never  
admit that.

* * *

**I'm open to criticism :) or if you wanna comment. Review please :)**


End file.
